The general invention relates to devices for injecting plants, such as trees, with liquids adapted for instance to promote or control growth, prevent or treat disease and control insects.
It has heretofore been disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,286,401 and 4,365,440 to provide a tree injection device defined by a pair of telescopically associated container sections cooperating to define a liquid and gas receiving space whose volume is varied by relative axial movement of the sections between extended and contracted positions, wherein a liquid discharge passageway formed in one of the sections is normally closed by a frangible diaphragm. A separately formed liquid discharge tube is adapted to be inserted within a pre-formed bore opening provided in a tree and within the discharge passageway for purposes of rupturing the diaphragm to permit injection of liquid into the bore opening. In these devices, latch devices are provided to retain the sections in their contracted position.